


All Or Nothing At All

by Kindassunshine



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: Nick has got enough to concentrate on without Ash and Mardi Gras blowing into town. Although Nick is sure Ash is acting strangely there are some things about him that are pleasantly familiar.Set during Night Embrace.





	All Or Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's read Styxx now... 🙋
> 
> Enjoy!

The early morning sun was so bright it cast the whole world in high contrast as Nick made his way to his lecture. He paused for a moment, lifting his face into the warm light and closing his eyes. When he opened them again he spotted a person he was almost certain hadn’t been there before. At nearly seven foot, dressed entirely in black leather, with blond hair to his waist this person was difficult to miss. Ash was frowning intently up at a sign. Nick smirked to himself, ordering two coffees from a street vendor, as he watched Ash turn to watch cars bemusedly.

‘You lost?’ he chuckled, making Ash flinch and turn to look at him irritably.

‘Aren’t we all,’ Ash shrugged and Nick laughed.

‘You are way too cynical for this time in the morning,’ Nick told him, handing over the coffee. Ash took it with both hands, lowering his face to sniff at it.

‘You drink it,’ Nick explained as he demonstrated, snorting into his cup at the look Ash cut him. Ash sipped and then gulped at the coffee. He took another gulp, smiling to his fangs.

‘This tastes really good,’ he murmured.

‘Nectar of the Gods,’ Nick grinned, sweeping out a hand. Ash made a soft, disgusted noise.

‘Those bastards never made something this good,’ he muttered. Nick chuckled though he was surprised by the bitterness in his tone. Nick took another sip, watching bemused as Ash downed the coffee in record time.

‘I forgot how cold it gets here,’ Ash murmured, crumpling the cup into his fist. He did look cold, Nick thought; shoulders hunched and arms close to his body, chin tucked low.  
‘Well, that’s what you get for style over substance,’ Nick told him, flicking one of the chains on his biker jacket. Glancing around to check the street was empty of early morning commuters, Nick set down his coffee. Sliding his hands into his pockets so he could wrap his coat around Ash with his arms to share his body heat.

Ash instantly went rigid and Nick moved to let him go, starting to apologise. Before he could, he felt a hand fist in the back of his sweater to keep him in place. Nick could feel Ash relax against him. Nick smiled, savouring his closeness, as his hair brushed his cheek.

‘Mmm,’ he murmured finally, ‘I got class.’ Though right that second, he’d never wanted to go to class less.

‘Class is important,’ Ash agreed, unwrapping his arm from Nick’s waist and stepping back from him.

‘I’ll see you later, yeah?’ he said turning as he retrieved his coffee, straightening up to find Ash nowhere in sight.

  
  
  
  


Nick checked his beeper as he trotted up to the Sanctuary, inclining his head to Dev as he passed. The bear looked a little twitchy. Nick didn’t blame him. There was something in the air this time of year. And whatever it was, it sure brought out the stupid in people.

‘Hey, man,’ Dev muttered, slapping his shoulder in greeting.

‘Hey, how’s your night been going?’ Nick asked patting him back. Honestly, he was having trouble concentrating, as he ran through his list of tasks for the evening. His duties as a squire always ramped up in the run up to Mardi Gras, and it wasn’t like school wasn’t kicking his ass. He wanted to drop the groceries his mom had asked for off, as he wouldn’t be back from picking Zarek up until well after her shift.

‘Pretty quiet,’ Dev shrugged, ‘had to tell a couple of jackals where to go.’ Nick snorted.

‘Ash shown his face yet?’ he asked, trying to sound casual, glancing over Dev’s shoulder at the packed bar. He could smell the hot bodies and alcohol. On top of everything else, knowing Ash was in town was like a constant itch. Nick could barely stand it, never knowing when he would just appear or when they’d suddenly be alone. Like this morning, Nick could just walk into him on the street.

‘Not today,’ Dev told him, ‘haven’t seen Talon either, he's usually been by at this time.’ Nick had to fight to keep his mouth from curving but Dev spotted it. His eyes narrowed.  
‘What do you know, Gautier?’ he muttered.

‘If I tell you—’ Nick chuckled, ‘I’m gator bait.’ Dev grinned amused.

‘A woman?’ he smirked, but was immediately distracted catching a pair of teenagers by the collars of their jackets, ‘ID?’ he grunted. Chuckling at their pale faces, Nick took the opportunity to slip inside.

Spotting Tad at their usual table chatting to Wren, who was resting a tray of empties on his hip. Nick made his way over to ask where his mom was.  
‘Hi,’ he said cheerfully as he approached.

‘Hi,’ Wren smiled back but, glancing over Nick’s shoulder, quickly said, ‘I can take that for you — it’s for Cherise right?’ he pointed to the bag. Nick nodded handing it over. Wren shifted his tray to his other hip to take the bag and hurried off. Nick looked where he’d been looking but saw nothing.

‘So I hear you pissed Ash off,’ Tad chuckled, as he began racking the table from the remnants of the previous game.

‘What?’ Nick said, a little more sharply than he’d intended to.

‘Well,’ Tad grinned, apparently not noticing and handing him a cue, ‘the boss didn’t ask Otto to pick-up Zarek.’

‘Oh,’ Nick snorted, getting it, ‘I guess Ash took pity on him for having to put up with Valerius.’

‘Could be,’ Tad agreed, ‘how are you feeling about it?’

‘It’s fine,’ Nick shrugged, taking a shot, ‘I think Mike’s full of shit — Zarek can’t be that bad.’ Nick had tried and failed not to look at the posts about Zarek in their online forum. But if half the things on there were true Ash would have blasted him into bits already.

Before they could say more a familiar riff came on the jukebox and suddenly everyone in the bar was on their feet. The drunk tourists calling to their friends and swarming the already packed dance floor, concealed the many others slipping through the nearest exit as surreptitiously as possible.

Nick felt a heady rush of excitement. He tried not to grin too obviously, scanning the pulsing crowd around them. The carnival atmosphere seemed catching, he could see Amiee had grabbed Wren in an ungainly two-step. Grinning at Wren’s terrified face, he snagged her hand and twirled her. Laughing breathlessly as they danced clumsily between the tables, singing the chorus to each other. For that moment Nick didn’t care if he looked like a dork, it was Mardi Gras and Ash was in town and nothing else mattered.

As the final notes faded, still cackling, Amiee kissed him on the side on mouth and went back to the collecting empties. Wren gave him a very grateful smile but Nick could feel several pairs of eyes burning a hole in him from behind the bar. He spread his hands at Remi and Quinn as if to say, _what man could resist?_

Ash was at their table when he returned, half his now purple hair was back in a complicated braid and he had a new stud in his nose. Nick squeezed his shoulder in greeting, making him momentarily stiffen until he realised who it was.

‘Hey,’ he said, arm briefly going around Nick’s waist to squeeze back hidden from view by Nick’s jacket. He could feel the heat where Ash’s arm had left a burning trail on his skin.  
‘I didn’t expect to see you until later,’ Ash said, raising an eyebrow at him and Nick knew Ash thought he’d gone to the bar instead of his sworn duty to the goddess or whatever…  
‘I’m dropping some stuff off for my mom,’ he told him undertone and Ash’s expression softened slightly.

‘Who’s winning?’ he murmured, nodding at the table. Nick frowned folding his arms. When Nick caught Tad’s eye, he shrugged. He was chewing his lip, eyes low deliberately avoiding looking at Ash.

A shriek over his shoulder made Nick flinch a split second before he was knocked sideways as Tabitha threw both arms around Ash’s neck.

Nick spotted Eric watching, face blank, as his girlfriend enthusiastically hugged the best-looking guy in the bar. Eric should say something, Nick thought. It irritated him that she could so easily kiss Ash’s cheek and touch his chest when he knew he’d never be able to act like that.

‘Mm-_mm_ I could just eat you up,’ Tabitha declared, pulling Ash’s leather jacket straight to appreciate the fit on him, ‘you better not let Marla see you in this.’  
‘Tabitha—’ he murmured warningly.

‘It’s a purely aesthetic observation,’ she grinned at him. Ash _uh-huhed_ taking her hands off him but lightly kissing her knuckles before returning it to her.

‘C’mon,’ Eric grunted, apparently deciding to remind Tabitha of his existence. ‘Hey, Ash. Nick,’ he grunted as Tabitha peeled herself away from Ash and slung an arm around Eric’s waist, chatting to him cheerfully as he led her away. Tad watched them with an amused expression, then straightened up suddenly:

‘Hi, Mrs Gauiter.’

‘I thought you were working tonight?’ Cherise asked as she bustled into their group, absently thrusting a piece of strawberry shortcake at Ash as her eyes narrowed on her son.

‘I am,’ Nick told her, ‘I mean later… I’m working later,’ he added quickly, stopping the _Nicholas-Ambrosius-Gauiter-do-you-think-I-was-born-yesterday?_ on her lips.

‘Later, I see,’ she continued to frown at him, hands on her hips as she surveyed him. Then her eyes moved over him to Ash, ‘now, I can see why you tidied your room — I don’t suppose you live in a state of perpetual chaos, Ash?’ Nick could hear Tad snort. His face burned as he stared at his mother in disbelief.

‘Not if I can avoid it,’ Ash chuckled, winking at Nick making him flush harder if possible.

‘You eat all of that, you hear?’ Cherise told him, ‘I swear you’re skin and bones.’

‘Thank you,’ Ash said politely but Cherise remained standing in front of them waiting for him to take a bite. Nick watched him too, amused. He’d never seen Ash eat before.  
With a pinched expression Ash picked up the fork. His fingers were long and very elegant wrapped around the implement, Nick couldn’t help noticing. Ash broke off a piece and raised the fork to his mouth. There was something oddly sensual about the action, though it wasn’t anything particular Ash was doing. Just something about how pink and full his lips were.

‘It’s good,’ he mumbled, covering his mouth as he swallowed. Nick became aware that everyone around them was silent, like a sudden drop in the air pressure. Several people who’d had just been walking past had stopped to stare. Nick could even see his mom watching Ash with a glazed look on her face. Ash swallowed again, shoulders hunching. Nick could see his fingers go white from the tightness with which he gripped the plate. Before Nick could speak, Ash’s ringtone blared making the group around him flinch.

‘I have to take this,’ Ash grunted, shoving the shortcake into Nick’s hands and disappearing into the crowd. Nick could see his mom's expression clear and Tad blink several times as Ash vanished.

‘Go and talk to him,’ Tabitha said, appearing behind him but apparently having witnessed whatever the weirdness was that had just happened. When Nick didn’t immediately move she shoved him hard towards the exit.

Ash was on the corner of Royal, wreathed in smoke, chatting to Eric and what looked like a gang of B-movie extras. As Nick got closer he could hear them talking about one of the terrifying goth bands Ash and Tabitha were currently obsessed with.

When Nick approached a girl with a bolt through her nose pursed her black lips giving him a hard look, but Ash slid an arm round him pulling him into the circle while he finished his cigarette.

‘Where’s Tabby?’ Eric asked him. Nick shrugged and Eric muttered darkly disappearing back into the Sanctuary to find her. Ash seemed fine. Nick wasn’t sure what had happened but was more than used to freaky shit happening around Ash.

‘You okay?’ he murmured. The heat of Ash’s body was seeping through his clothes making him want to pull him closer.

‘Yep,’ Ash said firmly smiling at him, making it clear the subject was off the table. He turned back to the group’s conversation.

‘We’re going to this place,’ mumbled one of Eric’s friends, ‘it’s pretty cool, if you wanted to hang out.’

‘Thanks, but we’ve got plans,’ Ash said with a closed-lip smile, arm tightening on Nick to draw him away. ‘Tell Eric I’ll see him later,’ Ash added over his shoulder, clearly feeling no need to remove his arm as they walked away from the crowds.

‘So what plans do you have?’ Nick asked mock-innocence, as they strolled.

‘Well…’ Ash smirked, glancing behind them to check they were now alone before he pulled Nick into him for a kiss. He’d caught Nick with his mouth open and wasted no time sliding his tongue into it. Nick moaned, his hands bunching his t-shirt, feeling his pulse throbbing through him. Ash cupped the back of his head, fingers in his hair. Nick slid a hand under his t-shirt, stroking over the skin on stomach. Ash pulled back a little, placing a line of kisses down Nick’s throat.

‘So…’ Ash murmured, ‘you going to take me back to your place and…,' his thigh slid up between Nick’s making him gasp, '...show me how tidy your room is?’ Nick snorted, shoving him back.

‘I’m working, buddy, in case you forgot,’ Nick smirked, stepping back as Ash reached for him again.

‘You’ve got time — I’ll make it real quick,’ Ash assured him.

‘That’s not something I’d boast about,’ Nick grinned, turning on his heel to lead the way to his place. Ash laughed following.

As he reached the gate Nick could feel Ash’s hot breath on the back of his neck. His hands were shaking as he tapped in the code for the gate. He frowned as the light remained red. Ash snorted, and Nick could feel his burning fingertips tracing his spine beneath his shirt.

‘You’re not helping,’ Nick grunted, then sighed, ‘shit, I changed it yesterday — I’ve got it written down somewhere.’ He started to pat down his pockets. Ash started patting his pockets as well, making Nick snort with laughter and squirm, apparently under the impression this was helping. Nick tried to wriggle loose but instead of releasing him Ash pushed on the gate, which opened without resistance. Nick turned to glare.

‘You were taking too long,’ Ash shrugged unrepentant as he lead the way to the front door. Nick fumbled his keys out before Ash could stroll straight in.

When they were inside the threshold, Ash pushed the door closed behind him with a soft click. The hand on Nick’s back had moved to his hair again. Ash pulled Nick against him trapping Nick between his body and the door. Nick pushed up his sunglasses making him squint and they kissed. Ash’s hands were on under his shirt, leaving burning hand prints everywhere.

Nick kissed along his jaw, nipping below his earlobe. Ash growled pushing him so hard against the door Nick could hardly take a breath.

‘Ash… Ash please… you’re heavy…’ Nick grunted, panting as Ash kissed his neck, ‘_Acheron_… fuck.’ He gasped as he felt Ash pull at the collar of his shirt tearing it a little. Ash was mouthing at the thick muscle in his shoulder. Nick shivered biting his lip. He didn’t break the skin but from the thrumming pressure of his body Nick could tell he could barely resist it. Nick kissed his cheek, coaxing him back to his mouth. Ash’s thigh was pressing up between his again making his erection throb.

He was just wondering if he was actually going to let Ash screw him on the floor when muffled ringing made them both freeze.

Ash pulled back from him to shrug off his rucksack.

‘Don’t answer!’ Nick snapped at him, incredulous. Ash gave him a rueful smile, gently cupping his chin. Nick would have liked to shrug him off but everything south of his belt disagreed. Nick licked his lips and Ash followed the path of his tongue with his thumb.

‘Go upstairs,’ Ash said softly, ‘take your clothes off and I will be two minutes.’

‘_One_ minute,’ Nick snapped at him, slipping from between Ash and the door as made for the stairs. He was impressed with how steady Ash’s voice sounded when he answered.  
He padded through the house without bothering to turn on any lights. Grateful for once that his mother was on a late-shift at the Sanctuary. He shrugged off his jacket as he got to his bedroom.

He wriggled out of his shirt, moving to turn on the lamp on his desk bathing his room in an ambient glow. He toed off his sneakers, shed his jeans and underwear before deciding it was actually freezing and retreating to the bed. He got under the sheets quickly feeling the cool air against his skin. Hearing footsteps Nick burrowed deeper so only his face was visible when Ash entered the bedroom. He paused on the threshold taking in the room with a small smile.

‘Very nice,’ he chuckled.

‘Thanks,’ Nick grinned back, ‘everything okay?’

‘Yeah,’ Ash said simply. He moved to bed, perching on the edge of the mattress. Nick watched as he shrugged off his leather jacket and pulled his long-sleeved tee over his head. Nick shifted closer, eyes on the smooth expanse of Ash’s back. He wanted to lick the notches on his spine.

‘Can I touch your back?’ he asked, knowing better than to touch him there without permission. He could hear Ash sucking his lip, fiddling with the buckles on his boots instead of undoing them.

‘Okay,’ he said after another moment’s hesitation. Nick traced a fingertip over the dragon tattoo that zig-zagged the length of his spine, tail coiled at the base and wings spread across each shoulder blade. Nick was certain he’d never seen it before.

‘This one’s new,’ he murmured, stroking both hands over the wings. Ash shrugged tightly. Over his shoulder Nick could see his hands gripping his knees. Nick exhaled, removing his hands and moving further back on the bed, ‘why don’t you say no if you don’t like it?’

Ash shrugged again.

‘I don’t want to be weird,’ he mumbled, going to work on his buckles again and Nick felt like a monster. He reached for Ash’s shoulder pulling gently until Ash relaxed back peering at him.

‘Don’t look so worried,’ Nick told him, amused as his hands moved to Ash’s waistband, ‘ah, I see you’ve joined us in the 21st century.’ He grinned, sliding down his zipper.  
‘I wore them so you wouldn’t complain,’ Ash snorted, arms stretching over his head as Nick scratched the sensitive skin below his navel. Nick felt a lick of heat at the thought of Ash dressing for him. Or perhaps more precisely imaging undressing for him. He swallowed, sliding the leather further down his thighs letting his erection loose.

Nick fitted a hand around him carefully stroking heated skin. Ash groaned, hips tipping up into his touches. He let Ash squirm for the couple of seconds before bending forwards and taking him into his mouth. Hissing softly, Ash arched as Nick licked him. Nick swallowed, enjoying the pressure against his tongue and the pleasant warmth of Ash’s flesh. He could feel Ash’s hand cupping his head, not quite pushing but guiding so Nick would change the angle of his head to take him deeper. He sucked harder as Ash’s hand loosened so Nick could slide back on him and then back down. Ash moaned again, nails digging into his shoulder. Nick smiled, curling his tongue.

Then he could feel Ash turning onto his side, repositioning himself, hand on the back of Nick’s neck to keep him in place.

‘What are you up to?’ Nick murmured, nipping his hip. Ash didn’t answer but did give his cock a long lick that made his toes curls. Nick panted as Ash slid his mouth over the length of his cock. Ash sucked and he responded in kind, feeling Ash shaking with laughter as he copied him exactly. Ash’s hands were digging into the back of Nick’s thighs. Nick was starting to lose the thread of his thoughts as the muscles in his lower abdomen drew tighter and tighter.

Ash pulled off him rolling onto his back, taking a moment to breath. Nick watched him wriggle his leathers all the way down, the urgency of his arousal intensifying as more of Ash’s skin became visible. As Nick watched the long line of buckles on his boots flicking open at Ash’s gesture. Then he pushed his hair off his face turning to look back at him.  
‘Have you got lube?’ he asked and Nick suddenly felt much more alert.

‘What for?’ Nick smirked, hoping to make him blush, but Ash grinned back at him.

‘Because—,’ his fangs gleamed, ‘I want to fuck you but I don’t want to hurt you,’ he told him softly. Nick felt the words through his whole body like an electric current. Shivering with adrenaline, Nick slid an arm under the mattress to snag the tube and hand it over to Ash.

Ash was on top of him before he had time to take another breath. His mouth descended, leaving burning kiss marks over his hips and stomach up his chest to his throat. Nick bit his lip as he felt Ash’s cock stroke over his damp skin. Ash kissed his mouth, tongue slipping past his lips hot and insistent. Ash rolled them so Nick was astride him and then there was a hand on his back moving lower, sliding slick between his buttocks. Nick panted against Ash’s mouth feeling fingers stroke up and inside him. Ash started kissing him again as he continued stroking. White light flickering at the back of Nick’s eyes. His thoughts were spinning as his body tensed. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself in check.  
‘Breath,’ Ash murmured easing up on him a little. Nick exhaled against his shoulder as Ash sat up himself upright carefully removing his hand.

‘You doing okay?’ Ash murmured into his hair. Nick nodded and Ash nodded too. Nick kissed him slowly for a moment. Then Ash pushed him back a little by his shoulders and slipped from underneath him. Ash repositioned them, kissing Nick all over the neck and shoulders. Nick could feel Ash’s hand on his hip and something hot and firm stroking between his buttocks.

He bit his lip at the pressure, electricity sparking across his palms making his fingers tremble. He could feel Ash’s thighs pressing against his and Ash’s hot mouth was moving over his shoulder. Nick left his head fall back onto his shoulder. Ash was mumbling into his hair now. The words in the low, lyrical language meant nothing to Nick but they were soothing.

Less soothing was the hand that fitted around the length of his cock. He tensed, fingers digging into the mattress in front of him. He could feel Ash’s curving mouth on his neck as he pushed deeper into him and then sat back. Nick braced, pushing back into him. Ash grunted, hand digging hard into hip keeping him in place as he increased his pace. They found a rhythm. Skin stroking against burning skin. Nick could hear himself moaning as if from a distance and Ash’s mouth warm against his ear breathing encouragement, telling him how wonderful he felt and how amazing he looked. Nick could feel the edge of his arousal. He bit the inside of his cheek hard. Not yet.

Nick sank onto his forearms, feeling his muscles growing taut as he resisted against Ash’s downward pressure. Ash’s was heavy on his back. Nick could feel Ash’s hot breath across his skin, feel his hair brush his spine. He felt like he was burning, sweat sticking their bodies together. Ash’s hand tightened, stroking over him. Nick arched his spine, feeling the muscles low in his abdomen growing tight. He moaned, hand scrabbling on Ash’s wrist unable to stop the intensity of sensation overwhelming him. He came, mouth hanging open.

Nick gasped trying to take a full breath but Ash was pressing him down. Nick could feel teeth on his neck, Nick could feel burning pressure as he finally broke the skin. He could feel Ash sucking at the wound. Ash made a needy noise that made Nick’s body twitch with aftershocks. Then he was gripping Nick across the chest and giving a final shallow thrusts.

Nick could feel his breath moist against his back and then Ash carefully withdrew from him. Nick let himself go limp, the wet on his skin rapidly cooling. He could hear Ash shuffling and then he lay beside him, palm stroking across his back. His skin was still damp and warm.

‘This is how I imagine you when we’re not together,’ Ash mumbled, wriggling deeper into the bedding.

‘Naked?’ Nick asked amused. His voice was a little hoarse in the wake of his orgasm.

‘Usually,’ Ash admitted with a smirk.

‘You going to tell me what that was about at the bar?’ Nick asked, propping himself up on an elbow to look at Ash. He was on his back, most of his hair had come loose fanning out across Nick’s pillows. He looked like he was thinking, sliver eyes low and fingertips tapping on the skin of his chest.

‘It’s nothing,’ Ash shrugged, rolling onto his side towards him smiling. Nick frowned, Ash could be evasive but he’d didn’t generally outright lie. ‘It’s nothing you need to be worried about,’ Ash expanded, stroking Nick’s hair back.

‘Is that why you never eat?’ Nick asked, refusing to be distracted by the soft scratches of Ash’s nails at the base of his skull.

‘I eat,’ he shrugged, moving over to lick over the newly healed skin on Nick’s neck. Nick snorted, hugging him around the waist.

‘That’s not eating, Dracula,’ Nick chuckled, squirming as Ash started licking his face instead. Then Ash started kissing him again, slower and softer this time, and Nick lost the thread of his thoughts.

Ash stilled, glancing around at the sound of muffled ringing, licking his lips.

‘You’re unbelievable,’ Nick said, rolling onto his back away from him crossing his arms.

‘Baby, I know that,’ Ash smirked sliding off the bed, ‘and… that’s not mine.’ He added flipping the handset from Nick’s desk onto the bed as he trotted out of the room. Nick answered as he heard the shower go on in the bathroom.

‘Hey kid,’ Talon rumbled from the end of the line, ‘T-Rex with you? He’s been radio silence for over an hour.’ Nick felt a cold thrill then swallowed trying to calm himself down. Reminding himself no one had any reason to think he and Ash would be doing anything other than playing video games.

‘Yeah, he’s here,’ Nick said, forcing his voice to remain even, ‘you need to talk to him?’

‘Nah, I’ll see him later,’ Talon said then his voice changed and Nick could imagine him grinning, ‘and uh, good luck with Zarek by the way.’

‘Thanks,’ Nick replied, rolling his eyes as he killed the call. He watched as Ash strolled back into his bedroom. He was dripping onto the carpet, naked but Nick’s towel folded at his hip. Nick looked him over appreciatively.

‘It’s not true then?’ he asked, as Ash perched on the bed beside him using the towel to dry his hair.

‘Hmm?’ Ash asked, evidently not listening.

‘Blonds have more fun?’ Nick grinned but Ash frowned.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked, muffled by the towel now completely over his head.

‘Well, you dyed it again pretty quick,’ Nick laughed, ‘so I assumed…’

‘I don’t wear my hair blond,’ Ash told him, emerging distinctly ruffled from the towel, ‘bleach affects the texture.’ Nick snorted, he wasn’t sure what kind of game Ash was playing but he didn’t mind playing along for a bit.

‘Well, Mr _Bleach-affects-the-texture_, you were sure as heck blond when I saw you this morning,’ Nick told him with a grin. Ash paused, staring at him now — really staring — swirl silver eyes fixed on his face. Nick could feel a prickling on the back of his neck. Something about Ash’s intensity was making him feel nervous. Nick raised his eyebrows at him. He seriously hoped this was a joke.

‘You saw me this morning and I was blond?’ Ash repeated, nonplussed.

‘Yeah,’ Nick agreed, ‘I gave you a coffee — Ash, are you having memory loss?’ Ash didn’t answer but he had a pinched expression on his face again.

‘Did I… what… what did I say?’ he asked, sounding slightly breathless. Now Nick was staring because Ash was really starting to freak him out.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked, ‘Are you joking?’ Ash stood in a sudden jerky motion and just as suddenly was dressed. Nick blinked. It was uncommon for Ash to use his powers for simple tasks, even when they were alone.

‘What’s happening?’ Nicked asked, standing too. Ash was pacing, seemingly unable to keep still. Nick wasn’t sure whether to touch him or not.

‘Nothing. I need to—’ Ash grunted not looking at him, ‘you stay here… and I’ll… you stay here.’

‘I can’t,’ Nick said, spreading his hands, ‘I’m supposed to be picking up Zarek in less than an hour. Is this… dark-hunter stuff?’ Ash’s eyes flickered.

‘No. It’s nothing,’ he snapped. There was a blotchy flush creeping up his cheeks. Then he wiped a hand over his face and Nick could see he was trying to clamp down the reaction he was having.

‘You can tell me,’ Nick mumbled. He reached out to touch him but Ash twitched back. Nick stilled, staring at him.

‘I’m sorry,’ Ash said, taking a slow deliberate breath, ‘of course you need to go and get Zarek. I just need to go and check something — I’ll see you later.’

Ash turned towards the door as if he would leave but paused, catching himself. He moved across to where Nick stood, shocked and awkward, beside the bed. Nick almost shrank back from him. Ash bent and kissed him, more gently than he’d expected hands cupping his face. Before he could speak again, Ash had straightened and left the room without another word.


End file.
